All's Fair in Love and War
by claire of queenscove
Summary: Mischievous Gary and studious Cythera start off on the wrong foot. Will they ever make peace? Or will they just have the ultimate battle of wits? My take on the GaryCythera romance that starts during ItHotG


Author's Note: I'm combining what I thought to be a fun little plot bunny with Prompt #3 from Tammy Drabbles on LJ: "Things left unsaid" except that I'm changing it to "things better left unsaid".

From Alanna: the First Adventure -

Pg 62-63:

"George met Gary's eyes, and in them he saw clearly a great intelligence. One could sense that the boy had made enemies with his sharp mind and sharper tongue."

Pg. 159:

"You're not as beautiful as Lady Delia, say, or the new lady at Court, Cythera of Elden. Alana sighed. "_Nobody's_ as beautiful as the Lady Cythera," she said dryly.

All's Fair in Love and War

In all of his 22 years, Sir Gary of Naxen had never been at a loss for words. Indeed, he was known by all during his boyhood years as a page and squire for being a prankster, jokester, and exceptional eavesdropper. No one would soon forget the time Alex had bet him he wouldn't strip naked and run around the castle singing bawdy sailor songs. That was the sweetest 10 gold nobles he had ever won. When it came to a battle of wits, no one could best him. He had yet to meet his intellectual match. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

In all of her 17 years, Lady Cythera of Elden had not once met someone who looked beyond her physical appearance. While the other girlsat the convent spent their free time trying out different potions for clearer skin, practicing their curtseys, and perfecting their dance skills, Cythera had read arduous books on Tyran history, thrilling stories of sorcerers from the far east, and tomes concerning that time so long ago when immortals were commonplace in Tortall. She had yet to meet her intellectual match. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

History fascinated the young girl, and the acquisition of knowledge was so important to her that it seemed second nature to find her feet leading her toward the library during those times when she couldn't sleep late at night. Coincidentally, this is where she was hiding the night before she was to be presented at court for the first time.

Her father's last words to her as he left her at the convent still rung sharply in her mind. "You know the situation Cythera. Our land is poor, our people are hungry, and our name is in decline. You have a most important duty, my child. You must find a good match, a strong husband, and restore the glory and wealth that was once ours by right. I know you will not let me down."

She sighed sadly. It was not a matter of finding a husband, for she had grown into a most stunning young woman. The problem was finding a husband she could love. A husband that would be her equal in all aspects, and would treat her with respect, loving her for exactly who she was. She'd been at the palace less than a week and here she was, already giving up. She felt like she had no control over her own life, her own destiny. So she hid here amongst the dusty old books that kept her company. Here, she could be herself. She was safe. Or so she thought…

Gary couldn't sleep. He had just returned from border patrol, and was feeling restless. His sleeping hours were a little off, and the only thing that could cure him would be a nice dull book on something like….farming in the Gallan hills. Perfect. Picking up the ancient, tattered book, he made his way to his favorite hiding spot in the back corner of the library, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Curled into a small ball with a book nearly half her size was the most beautiful lady he'd ever laid eyes on. She was absent-mindedly twirling a few strands of golden locks around two fingers while her clear blue eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter. She was biting her pouty lower lip when he cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed. Startled, those blue eyes looked up at him in alarm. "I didn't mean to frighten you, my lady. I would hate to take you away from your... 'Nighttime Fairy Tales'" he ended, reading the spine of her book and raising an eyebrow. He knew it couldn't be true that such a beautiful young woman would be reading something even semi-intelligent.

She blushed furiously. "Of course not, sir. Likewise, I would hate to keep you from exploring the wonders of 'Gallan Earthworms: Friend or Foe?' Although at the risk of being pert, I'll spoil the ending for you. It's most assuredly foe." She rose quickly to her feet. Of all the things to be caught reading, here she was with some silly children's tale. As it happened, it had been one of her favorite books when she was younger, and her Ma would read them to her whenever she had trouble sleeping. Finding it here had made her feel more at home in the intimidatingly large palace, and had taken her mind off of her current situation. Thanks to this knightly baffoon, her nostalgic moment had been completely ruined, and she was left feeling childish and pathetic.

Gary wasn't quite sure what to say. He hadn't expected to be mocked in return. He had been a bit harsh, but not completely on purpose. He was just very protective of his special reading spot. "Why thank you, my lady. I had no idea that the court ladies were so well-versed on the personalities of Gallan Annelidae. I now know where to direct any and all future questions on the subject."

Cythera was no longer embarrassed. She was angry. She couldn't fathom that someone would speak to her like she was an impudent child. "Yes you most certainly do. She glared daggers at him as she stormed out of the room. So much for calming down before tomorrow's presentation. Upon reaching her room, she slammed the door shut behind her and flopped down on the bed. This welcome did not bode well for her. She could only hope that the other knights of Tortall were not quite so rude.

Gary was still standing in the same spot, frowning at the door the mysterious lady had stomped off through. He wondered who she was, andwho at the convent was responsible for producing such an insolent lady. He knew the Code of Chivalry demanded more from him than the way he had just acted, but she had dealt it out as well. Too angry to sleep now, he claimed what was rightfully his spot and opened to chapter one: Lumbricina and why Classification Matters. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Author's Note: Please review! Concrit is welcomed and appreciated. I really thoroughly enjoyed writing this so I feel as though I must continue. Let me know how you feel about that. I had gotten so used to reading fanfics about Gary as a studious, boring desk knight that when I re-read the first 2 SotL books to find that he was lively, entertaining, witty, and very charming I just knew I had to write about him. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
